Une Seconde Chance
by Lovy-San
Summary: Dans un monde où la mafia règne en maîtresse, on a pas de temps à perdre pour s'amuser. Pourtant, Hidan, jeune mafieux sûr de lui, aime sortir en boite, a ses dépends ; Gaara, policier, chasse les mafieux. Réunis par d'étranges circonstances, ils se rendront compte des deux mondes si différents qui les séparent... Yaoi, Ua, Lemon&Lime, Drame ET Romance ;)
1. Chapitre 1

Le garde fouilla dans ses poche et en retira deux Boules Quiès qu'il enfonça prestement dans ses oreilles. Cela faisait trois jours que le prisonnier hurlait dans sa cellule et il était impossible de le faire taire. Sa voix qui montait facilement dans les aigües lui perçait les tympans.

- JE SUIS INNONCENT ! MERDE !

Pour avoir mis un scandale épouvantable en hurlant son innocence à s'en casser la voix, l'enquête était en ce moment même reconsidérée car il était rare qu'un homme s'en tienne à ce point à son innocence.

- C'EST LES INNOCENTS, QUI GUEULENT QUI GUEULENT ! C'EST LES INNOCENTS, QUI GUEULENT LE PLUS FORT ! C'EST LES INNOCENT...

Le surveillant se dirigea à grands pas vers la cellule du gueulard.

- Mais tu va la fermer ouais ?

- NON ! cria l'autre. En plus le mec avec qui je suis il me reluque bizarrement depuis trois jours ! Il va me violer je vous dis !

- Il peut pas il est hétéro, répliqua le surveillant, agacé.

- Il est en manque je vous dis ! Regardez son regard ! Je vais y passer pitié !

Il se mit a cogner contre la grille de fer en hurlant encore.

- Mais ta gueule où je te transfère avec Jack !

- Jacques l'éventreur ! JE ME MAAAREUUUH !

- Non. Jack le violeur.

- Ah ah je me marre...

- Arrête, tu es parano ! Tout le monde s'en fout de toi !

- MAIS JE SUIS INNOCENT !

Le garde perdit patience et sortit son révolver en le pointant en direction du front du gueulard.

- Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir sur ta paillasse ou je te jure que je te fais un troisième œil sur le front !

- D'accord, couina l'autre en filant se rouler en boule sur sa paillasse, ne quittant pas le regard de son voisin de cellule.

Depuis trois jours qu'il était enfermé ici, Ian passait ses journées à crier son é à tort d'avoir tuer sa voisine de façon immonde, il avait été enfermé, toutes les preuves le désignant. Or, à part brûler la voiture de la victime parce qu'elle le soulait plus que tout au monde, il n'avait rien fait, passant la nuit avec un personne inconnue qui n'avait pas pu prouver son innocence étant donné qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois...

L'homme couché en face de lui eut un sourire carnassier et Ian se crispa encore plus... Ce type devait être un lubrique, il lui foutait vraiment les jetons !

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et un homme roux en uniforme de police municipale entra. Ian eut vaguement l'impression de le connaitre avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses intense yeux verts entourés de crayon noir.

- Ian de Yu ? Celui qui emmerde le personnel ?

Le concerné se redressa et s'assit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh... c'est moi...

- Bien, tu sors.

- Oh putain c'est vrai ?

- Je vais t'expliquer. Suis-moi...

Avec un nouveau dynamisme, il bondit de sa paillasse et suivit le policier, essayant de coller un nom sur le personnage. La démarche rapide et mesurée lui disait quelque chose, tout comme le tatouage sur son front...

Il fut emmené dans une salle qu'il qualifia de bizarre. On le fit se changer et enfiler les affaires qu'il avait à son entrée, un sweat noir à capuche, un jean gris foncé troué et des baskets blanches.

- Bien, lui dit le policier roux. Tu es mineur et tu n'as pas de famille.

- Ben techniquement, je suis majeur dans trois mois...

- Oui, mais tu ne l'est pas maintenant. Ton orphelinat a été appelée et tu es placée sous ma tutelle en attendant qu'un membre de ta famille arrive.

- Pourquoi je peux pas retourner là-bas ?

- Pourquoi ?

Le policier prit le calepin qu'il avait sous son bras et lu la feuille à haute voix.

- Deux voitures brûlées en l'espace de deux mois ; deux hommes envoyés à l'hôpital le mois dernier dont un avec une fracture ouverte du bras droit ; tapage nocture chez les voisins de l'orphelinat et fugues répétées pour sortir en boite en trichant avec ton âge et en couchant avec des hommes inconnus et pour certain beaucoup plus âgé que toi que fais payer en plus. Tu approvisionne tes camarades en alcools et également en cigarette, le plus jeune ayant seulement 14 ans et tu me demande pourquoi tu es sous ma tutelles ?

- Ben...

Le policier lui lança un regard exaspéré et Ian chercha en vain quelque chose à répondre.

- Je vais scouater chez vous ?

- En quelque sorte... On va passer à ton orphelinat, c'est okay ?

- Ben ouais ! En route !

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe au jeune de le suivre. Enfin sorti de ce taudis, il n'allait pas trainer pour une bonne maison au chaud.

- Hé ! Au fait, vous, vous avez rien pour avoir couché avec un mineur, alias moi ?

- En route, répéta l'agent de la paix en tournant le dos

Il ralentit cependant le pas pour observer le policier en face de lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un bavard, plutôt le genre à agir au lieu de passer des heures à discuter. D'un certain côté, cela plaisait à l'argenté.

De toute évidence, cela plaisait à l'argenté quoi loucha sans aucune gène sur le mouvement des hanches du roux qui se retourna d'un coup.

- Tu pourrais accélérer le pas, s'il te plait ?

- Eh, c'est quoi ton nom ? fit Ian en trottinant calmement pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Tu te rappelle pas ?

- Je devais être trop bourré ! sourit l'argenté en une vaine tentative d'arracher un sourire au policier.

- Je m'appelle Gaara, allez, dépêche-toi.

Et Gaara se retourna pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi antipathique... marmonna Ian en suivant silencieusement le policier.

Après réflexion, même le lubrique qui partageait sa cellule parler plus que le roux. Bon, ce n'était pas le même sujet mais quand même...

Ian passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés qui lui touchaient les épaules. Au moins, il pourrais se les couper et les laquer en arrière comme à son habitude maintenant qu'il était sortit de tôle. Le policier se retourna de nouveau pour le prier d'avancer le pas. Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans ses poches et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses joues. Il allait bien s'amuser avec Poil de Carotte... 

* * *

Bref ! Voici mon prologue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)  
Merci mes loulous, bonne soirée 3  
Mais qui est Ian ?  
Je sais c'est con comme question vu que peut de personne ont le nom de  
famille "Yu" -_-'  
Mais bon, vous verrez pourquoi ce nom et pas un autre ;)  
Voila Voilou Voila ^.^


	2. Chapitre 2

**Une Seconde Chance  
**

**Chapitre 2  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame Action et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! Suite à une review de **Lanasheya** j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction en tenant compte de ses remarques. Pour le moment, je la laisse telle qu'elle est mais je pense la modifier vers les vacances de noël, quand j'aurais plus de temps. Voilà, à part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ian sortit de la douche et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches. A l'aide de ses doigts, il coiffa rapidement ses mèches de cheveux mouillées et prit une paire de ciseaux qu'il avait posée sur le bord de l'évier. Avec précision, il coupa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve qu'ils aient la taille parfaite.

Ian n'allait jamais chez le coiffeur, préférant dépenser son argent dans les boites de nuits et autres fantaisies. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, il se coupait très mal les cheveux, ayant toujours des mèches plus longues que les autres et lui donnant une tête bizarre quand il se levait. Mais comme il se laquait toujours les cheveux en arrière, cela ne se voyait pas.

Quand il jugea que le résultat était satisfaisant, il prit le sèche-cheveux et entreprit de coiffer ses longues mèches argentées tout en les séchant avec le plus grand soins. Une fois secs, il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et les laissa libres, des mèches plus longues que d'autres lui frôlant ses épaules nues avec douceur. Il sourit en voyant son visage dans le miroir et se fit rapidement une raie sur le côté, pour le style.

Plus tard, vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur gris avec écrit "Fuck la Police" dessus, il s'assit sur le canapé aux côté du policier roux qui lisait un livre. Gaara releva la tête en le voyant et haussa un sourcil en apercevant son débardeur.

- Euh... c'est pour le style, fit Ian en souriant.

- Mouais.

- C'est pas pour être indiscret, mais on mange quand ?

- Le dîner est là, répondit le policier en désignant de la tête un grande boite de sushis.

- Des sushis ?

- Hm.

- Mon plat préféré ! s'écria Ian en serrant l'agent de police dans ses bras. Oh je t'aime !

- N'en fais pas trop non plus, le repoussa Gaara. C'est juste de la bouffe.

Ian loucha sur la boite de nourriture mais le roux se leva et se pencha en avant vers lui.

- Avant de manger, on va mettre des choses au point.

Ce fut au tour de Ian de soulever un sourcil pendant que le policier s'asseyait en face de lui sur la table basse.

- Pas de cachoteries. Je veux ton vrai nom, ton vrai prénom et ton âge.

- Ben je m'appelle Ian...

- Arrête ! le coupa le roux. Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Répond-moi !

Ian mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le dossier à côté du policier. Son nom était écrit en gros caractères. Il ne pourrait plus mentir à partir de maintenant... Avec un petit soupir, il se décida à dire la vérité...

- Je m'appelle Hidan. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille et j'ai vingt-quatre ans...

Il détourna le regard en soufflant.

- Comment t'es-tu procurés ces faux papiers ? Qui te les as faits ?

Le jeune homme resta dans son silence. Depuis deux ans qu'il vivait une vie de globe-trotter, il n'avait pas été attrapé une seule fois, pourquoi maintenant ? Et en plus par un flic avec qui il avait couché ! Foutue ironie du sort !

- Tu ne diras rien ? demanda doucement le roux.

Ian se mordit à nouveau les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas retourner en prison. De toute façon, il s'en sortirait mais cela l'ennuyait...

- Bien.

Le policier se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Hidan entendit le bruit des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent et profita de l'absence de sont "tuteur" pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le dossier. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand il constata que le dossier était constitué de feuilles vierges. Le policier avait bluffé.

Les poings crispés, il retint sa fureur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Un goût métallique lui emplit la bouche et il se leva silencieusement, n'ayant qu'une envie : s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Il ne devait surtout pas rester ici...

Le plus silencieusement possible, il longea le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa main sur la poignée. Immédiatement, il sentit un métal froid collé à sa nuque et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'épine dorsale.

- Baisse la poignée et je t'exploses la nuque, prévint la voix du policier roux.

- Okay, c'est bon... fit l'argenté en levant doucement la main.

Il sentit le métal se décoller et le policier faire un pas en arrière. Ian se retourna lentement et fit face au roux. Il referma doucement sa main sur l'arme pointée sur lui et planta son regard dans les orbes vertes qui lui faisaient face.

- C'est un calibre combien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en resserrant discrètement sa poigne sur l'arme.

- Tu semble bien intéressé, répliqua Gaara.

L'argenté sourit gentiment.

- Pardon.

- Pardon pour quoi ?

L'argenté lui tordit le bras et lui fit lâcher l'arme avant de l'assommer à la tempe avec le manche du révolver. Le policier s'écroula en un bruit

sourd sur le sol.

- Pour ça, répondit Ian en rangeant l'arme dans sa veste.

Il prit le plateau de sushi et quitta l'immeuble le plus rapidement, sans laisser de traces.

Une main tenant le plateau, Hidan finit de manger les sushis dans une ruelle sombre et jeta la boite vide par terre en soupirant. Arrivé en avance, il attendait son "père". Il se savait dans un endroit risqué - a trois rues du commissariat de police -, il avait donc mit la capuche de son sweat et baissé la tête. Indubitablement, il repensait au policier roux qu'il avait assommé.

Non pas qu'il avait des regrets, non au contraire, ça l'avait toujours amusé de frapper les autres... En fait, il était surtout intrigué. Le policier avait tellement bien bluffé qu'il lui avait fait avouer son vrai nom et son véritable âge. S'il avait su lire aussi clairement en lui, que savait-il d'autre ?

Une cannette de bière vide atterrit sur sa tête mais il ne bougea pas.

- Sérieux, t'as quel âge ? demanda-t-il sans regarder l'arrivant.

- Calme-toi chéri, j'attends le vieux... fit un homme aux cheveux blond en arrivant.

- M'appelle pas chéri, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

- Connard.

- Enflure, répliqua Ian sans regarder le blond.

- Mal baisé !

- Par toi, c'est sur, sourit l'argenté.

Le blond l'attira par le col et le souleva de terre.

- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais, répondit Hidan en plongeant ses yeux dans les iris rendus sombre autant par la nuit qui tombait que par la colère qui déformait le visage de porcelaine du blond.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, un ordre sec retentit dans la ruelle vide et le blond le lâcha. Les deux hommes se tournèrent tous deux vers le nouvel arrivant dont le visage était camouflé par une capuche

- Tu es enfin sortit, Hidan.

- Ben ouais.

- C'était pas une question, répondit l'homme en sortant une clé et en ouvrant une vielle porte.

Il fit signe aux deux jeunes de renter et ferma la porte en entrant à leur suite. Le blond fila en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. L'argenté profita du silence pour se blottir dans les bras de son "père". Lui tirant la capuche pour dévoiler ses cheveux oranges, il lui caressa doucement la joue, le seul endroit où l'homme n'avait pas de piercings.

- J'aurais besoin de nouveaux papiers... murmura-t-il.

Le punk posa ses grandes mains aux creux de ses reins et le serra plus fort contre lui, penchant la tête pour embrasser doucement le cou immaculé de l'argenté qui avait retiré sa propre capuche.

- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit le punk d'une voix grave en le soulevant de terre. Tu as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui mais j'ai du le planquer quand les flics ont voulut m'attraper...

- Tu me l'amène demain ?

- Promit, fit Hidan en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du roux.

- Bien, tu es un bon garçon...

- Je suis _toujours_ un bon garçon.

Le roux s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres et Hidan rejeta la tête en arrière, frémissant à l'avance du plaisir qui l'attendait avec le roux qui ne cessait de le dévorer.

* * *

Désolée pour le couple et pour le melon, j'en ferrais un promis ;)  
Pas trop déçu du couple ?  
Moi j'aime bien le couple Hidan x Pein et vous ?  
Mais qui est Hidan/Ian ? Que fait-il avec Pein ?  
Ben réponse au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Une Seconde Chance  
**

**Chapitre 3  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame Action et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! Suite à une review de **Lanasheya** j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction en tenant compte de ses remarques. Pour le moment, je la laisse telle qu'elle est mais je pense la modifier vers les vacances de noël, quand j'aurais plus de temps. Voilà, à part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ian fut réveillé par un souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque. Il grogna et roula sur le ventre. Il s'assit dans le lit, secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour dégager ses cheveux qui collaient à son visage. Se frottant doucement les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Dix heures du matin...

Un bras sortit de la couette et s'enroula à sa taille.

- Viens te recoucher... murmura une tête rousse en sortant de sous la couette.

- Hm. Je vais fumer et je reviens... répondit Hidan en balançant ses jambes hors du lit.

- Nan tu reste avec moi, insista le punk en s'asseyant derrière lui.

- Hum... j'ai vraiment envie de fumer Nagato...

- T'ira après...

Le dénommé Nagato soupira et se rejeta en arrière, entrainant Hidan avec lui. L'argenté soupira et se laissa enfermer dans les bras d'acier du punk, ses jambes ballotant dans le vide étant allongé dans le sens de la largeur du lit.

- Tu sors aujourd'hui ? demanda Ian.

- Oui, j'ai un flic à semer, il traine trop près d'ici... et toi ?

- Je vais en boite, je sortirais quand il fera nuit, se sera plus discret vis-à-vis de la police et je récupèrerais ton cailloux...

- Ce cailloux comme tu le dis vaut plus de cinq mille euros à lui seul, et je peux faire chanter un peu le commanditaire si tu me le ramène avant deux jours.

- Sur cinq mille je touche combien ? demanda l'argenté en gigotant pour dégager la bouche qui lui mordillait le cou.

- Tu verras... tu n'es pas tout seul...

- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai volé ! J'ai faillit y laisser ma peau quand j'ai été surpris sur cette putain de scène de crime !

- Calme-toi, tu auras ta part, je t'ai déja mentit ?

Hidan fit une petite moue.

- Plein de fois...

Le punk rit sous cape et fit se redresser Hidan avant de se lever lui-même. Il enfila vite un pantalon et boucla sa ceinture avant de mettre une veste.

- Je vais chasser le poulet, prépare la cave, fit le roux en quittant la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Hidan grogna et se recoucha sous la couette.

On tambourina encore contre la porte.

- Putain mais sors de là ! Sa fait trois plombes que tu es enfermé ! J'ai envie de pisser !

- Ben pisses-toi dessus, j'ai pas finis... répondit Hidan en continuant de se laquer les cheveux en arrière en prenant bien garde à ne pas salir sa chemise blanche à moitié ouverte.

Une fois sa tâche finie, il se lava les mains et se parfuma avant de reboucler correctement la ceinture noire qu'il portait sur son pantalon de cuir noir.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et après avoir ajusté sa chemise, il sortit de la salle de bain et laissa le blond utiliser les toilettes.

Machinalement, il regarda sa montre. 21h15... La discothèque devait être ouverte maintenant...

Il prit ses clefs et sortit sans un mot, marchant à grands pas dans la grande avenue pleine d'activité. Il gagna la petite rue des Ormeaux et se doubla tout les gens de la queue de la boite de nuit. Après avoir présenté son badge VIP, il entra dans la boite sans payer et se dirigea sur la piste de danse après avoir commandé un mujito.

Sirotant paisiblement sa boisson, il se déhancha lentement doucement sur la piste de danse, essayant de repérer l'endroit ou il avait caché son trésor.

La musique changea brusquement et Hidan se lâcha, bien décidé à profiter de sa soirée avant de se tailler avec sa précieuse commande. La musique dans la peau, il se déhancha plus vivement, échangeant des regards explicites avec plusieurs beaux partis des danseurs.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son arrière-train et une autre se glisser dans sa chemise. Il se retourna ; une femme. Avec un petit clin d'œil, il se dégagea et repartit boire un coup au bar. La jeune femme lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Hidan rit en sirotant son troisième mujito.

- Tiens, fit une voix grave derrière lui. Un revenant...

Hidan sourit doucement et se tourna vers le policier roux.

- On a pas mit l'uniforme ?

- Je ne suis pas en service, répliqua le roux.

Hidan rit sous cape et tendit son verre.

- Santé ?

Le regard vert intense lui fit comprendre le contraire.

- Oh ça va, je suis désolé de vous avoir assommé.

Il se pencha en avant en grimaçant.

- Mais j'avais mes raisons, lui chuchota-t-il aux creux de l'oreille.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif et vida son verre d'un trait et fit mine de se lever en posant les mains sur le bar.

- Vous êtes en couverture ?

- Je ne me permettrez pas de boire si c'était le cas.

- Hm je vois. Question ; ça vous dis une partie de jambes en l'air ?

- Pardon ?

- Tant pis pour vous...

Et Hidan repartit dans la foule des danseur, toujours en quête d'une proie pour sa "partie de jambes en l'air", laissant un policier totalement dérouté le regarder partir, ébahi. Sans que l'argenté ne le remarque, Gaara quitta son siège d'un bond et courut le retrouver en tentant de se frayer un chemin dans la piste de danse.

Il fit un bond en sentant deux mains sur ses hanches et un corps se coller a son dos.

- On a changé d'avis ? susurra une voix mielleuse en se frottant contre lui.

La température corporelle du roux augmenta d'un coup en sentant les hanches finement musclées se frotter sensuellement contre son fessier.

Hidan poussa encore plus en faisant glisser sa main dans le chevelure incandescente. Saisissant à pleine main les cheveux roux, il tira la tête de Gaara en arrière contre son épaule et en profita pour déposer des baisers brûlants sur la gorge du roux.

- Je t'attend dans la 320, fit-il en glissant une petite paire de clés dans la poche arrière du pantalon du roux. Entrée VIP, précisa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le policier se retourna mais l'argenté avait disparut à nouveau, emporté par le mouvement des danseurs.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il prit dans ses mains les petites clés et les regarda avec attention. Cet homme était inconnu de tout les services de polices et même les plus secrets. Il l'avait assommé en plus de ça et s'était enfuit...

D'un autre côté, il avait été chauffé à l'extrême et sa première nuit avec Ian dans cette même boite de nuit n'avait pas été dangereuse.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà en route vers les chambres privées du club VIP.

Avec hésitation, il posa sa main sur la poignée. L'odeur du parfum de l'argenté était respirable d'ici, signe qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre. Sa légère angoisse disparut et il entra en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna vers la chambre et se colla d'un coup à la porte, les main en évidences lorsqu'il aperçut Ian assit en tailleur sur le lit, ou plutôt lorsqu'il aperçu l'arme qu'il tendait vers lui.

- Que ..?

- File ton arme, trésor, fit Ian en tendant une main.

- Je ne suis pas en service, je ne suis pas armé.

- Joue pas au plus con avec moi. Cuisse gauche, tu as une arme blanche.

Gaara soupira et baissa lentement les mains vers son pantalon. Il déboucla sa ceinture et laissa son pantalon tomber par terre, le couteau avec.

- Je ne m'en serais pas servit, avoua le roux sans bouger.

Ian se leva en souriant et posa son arme sur le front du policier.

- Je sais. Mais je voulais voir tes belles jambes.

Il pointa l'arme vers le plafond et appuya sur la détente, un air narquois sur le visage. Rien ne se passa et il jeta l'arme travers la pièce.

- Il n'était pas chargé, trésor...

Le roux sursauta quand l'argenté s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue. Une main en appui sur le mur, l'argenté posa l'autre sur la cuisse du policier qui soupir d'aise et répondit à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Ian.

L'argenté passa une de ses jambes entre celles fine et musclées de Gaara qui gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant Ian lui attraper l'arrière de la cuisse et la relever pour se placer entre ses jambes.

La tête tourbillonnant autant à cause de l'alcool que par son désir toujours grandissant, Gaara perdit sa pime méfiance et donne un coup de hanche destiné à repousser gentiment l'argenté. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa l'autre jambe, soulevant ainsi le policier qui s'accrocha comme il le put au corps musclé.

- Tu pèse combien, trésor ?

- Mon nom c'est Gaara, rectifia le roux alors que son amant le posait sur le bord du lit.

- Je connais ton nom et tu ne répond pas à ma question...

- Pourquoi ? Je suis trop lourd pour toi ?

- Non je te trouvais même plutôt léger pour quelqu'un de ton gabarit...

L'argenté haussa les épaules et s'assit sur les genoux du policier, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Le regard planté dans le sien, il passa lentement ses doigts sur la chemise de Gaara.

- Le bleu ne te vas pas du tout, trésor, fit Hidan en déboutonnant la chemise azur.

- Je ne l'ai pas mise pour toi, lui fit remarquer le roux.

- Mais pour qui l'as-tu mise alors ? répondit l'argenté avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Tu es bien la dernière personne avec qui je pensais coucher ce soir...

Le policier lui fit une grimace et Ian éclata de rire. Une fois la chemise par terre, il retira rapidement la sienne et posant ses mains sur le torse musclé du roux, il le plaqua contre le matelas et se colla contre lui, partant à l'exploration de son cou.

Traçant des arabesques de ses doigts sur le dos de l'argenté, Gaara ne cessait de se tortiller et de gémir sous les assauts gourmands de son amant qui s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, passant une main dans les cheveux si doux du policier qui quémanda un autre baiser en appuyant ses mains aux creux des reins de Ian.

Le propriétaire de la chambre passa sa langue sur les lèvres rosées de son uke qui les entrouvrit et laissa la langue impudique entamer un lent ballet avec la sienne pendant qu'Ian retirait d'une main son propre pantalon en cuir après quoi il s'assit les cuisses du roux pour contempler la bosse formée sous le boxer de son uke. Gaara gémit quand l'argenté posa sa main sur le caleçon et il se redressa sur les coudes, relevant ses jambes, il fit glisser l'argenté sur le bas de ses hanches et porta trois de ses doigts à sa bouche.

Ian le regarda faire avec surprise.

- Trésor, c'est toi le uke, rappela l'argenté à Gaara qui avait fini d'humidifier ses doigts.

- Mais je n'ai pas dis le contraire.

Ian comprit quand Gaara se souleva un peu qu'il allait se préparer tout seul. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, le roux grimaça légèrement en faisant entre le premier doigts dans son intimité et Ian resta assit sur lui, ébahi par la scène.

C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait et il se délectait de la vue du roux sous lui qui grimaçait et gémissait au rythme de ses propres va-et-viens dans son intimité, augmentant encore plus l'excitation de son seme qui sentait son bas-ventre devenir presque douloureux.

- Mon dieu, jamais vu un truc aussi bandant, laissa-t-il échapper.

Au bout d'un moment, Gaara retira ses doigts et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'argenté pour lui tirer son boxer.

Ian se souleva et se plaça entre ses jambes avant de changer d'avis.

- Assis-toi contre le montant du lit.

Le policier s'exécuta. Il plaça un coussin moelleux contre le montant du lit et s'assit de sorte que seule sa nuque touche le montant de bois derrière lui et écarta les jambes, se préparant à recevoir son amant.

- C'est pas comme ça que je voyais mais c'est pas mal non plus, fit Ian en se plaçant entre ses cuisses.

Il s'assit à genoux et fit s'asseoir le roux sur ses genoux, le pénétrant lentement. Gaara planta ses ongles dans les épaules de l'argenté et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ian se baissa un peu et glissa ses main sous les fesses du roux. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à bien tenir le roux en le gardant soulevé et entama une série de vas-et-viens.

La dos plaqué contre le montant de bois, Gaara ouvrit le bouche en de légers gémissement de douleur mais il noua ses chevilles derrière le dos de l'argenté pour lui permettre d'entrer encore plus profondément en lui.

Ian s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, les mordillant et les léchant tout en accélérant ses mouvement de vas-et-viens. Le roux se cambra contre lui et gémissant son nom, son corps ondulant sous le plaisir ressentit.

Quand Ian toucha sa prostate, Gaara poussa un cri d'extase et se cambra à nouveau, empoignant resserrant ses bras contre son dos et le griffant au passage. L'argenté gémit aussi et toucha à nouveau sa prostate à chaque vas-et-viens, entrant presque violemment dans l'intimité du roux qui se délivra dans un long cri de pure extase. Ian ne le lâcha pas pour autant et continua ses vas-et-viens encore rapidement, leur arrachant à tous deux un nouvel orgasme qui les terrassa pour de bon.

Le corps tremblant, Hidan lâche Gaara qui se laissa glisser lentement contre le montant de bois. L'argenté le convia à se coucher à côté de lui, jugeant leur repos bien mérité.

* * *

Alors ? Bien ou bien mon melon ?  
Moi je le trouve super *=*  
Je suis trop fière de moi !  
Et j'adore quand Hidan l'appelle "Trésor"


	4. Chapitre 4

**Une Seconde Chance  
**

**Chapitre 4  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame Action et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! Suite à une review de **Lanasheya** j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction en tenant compte de ses remarques. Pour le moment, je la laisse telle qu'elle est mais je pense la modifier vers les vacances de noël, quand j'aurais plus de temps. Voilà, à part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Gaara se réveilla en sentant un poids lui comprimer la poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, il essaya de remuer mais le corps de l'argenté sur le siens l'en empêchait et le cloué au lit sur le dos. Il referma les yeux et plongea dans un état "semi-comateux"* ignorant les lancements dans son bas-dos.

Il profita du calme régnant dans la pièce pour écouter la respiration calme de Ian toujours endormit le torse collé au siens mais la tête sur son épaule, position dans laquelle il s'était endormit la veille. Le policier en profita pour mieux observer le corps fin du jeune délinquant. Sa peau blanche ressortait dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce et ses cheveux désormais en batailles frôlaient l'épaules du roux avec douceur, tel des fils de soie.

De là où il était, Gaara pouvait même voire les marques de griffures qu'il avait faites sur le dos musclé de son amant. Il rougis de honte. Déjà que l'argenté avait trois ans de moins que lui, il lui avait griffé le dos jusqu'au sang. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Peut-être parce que ses anciens partenaire n'avaient pas autant de fouge que le jeune homme dans leurs ébats...

Le roux secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et avança la main vers le draps qui couvrait leur corps pour le remonter, frôlant à peine la fine peau blanche de l'endormi qui poussa un grognement étouffé et tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux encore voilés de fatigue.

- Déjà réveillé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Il faut croire que je récupère plus vite que toi, répondit le roux en tendant les bras vers le plafond pour s'étirer le dos, délogeant l'argenté.

- Tu veux parier ? fit Ian en lui lançant un regard coquin.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche mais une musique emplit la pièce, lui coupant la parole.

Ian jura et saisit son portable sur la table de nuit en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le roux, exposant ainsi son corps sans aucune pudeur. Le roux détourna poliment le regard et se mit à regarder les meuble à côté de lui.

- Oui papa ? répondit Ian, sachant qui était l'appelant.

- Hidan bordel tu es où ? fit la voix Pein.

- Je suis pas encore rentré...

- Tu es seul ?

- Nan, je suis en charmante compagnie, sourit Ian en lorgnant sur le torse pâle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le téléphone dans une main, il se mit à frôler doucement le flanc de l'homme sous lui.

- Fais attention à toi quand tu rentre, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse repérer.

- Bien sur papa, tu sais que je me protège toujours... Je suis occupé, là, papa, je rentrerais plus tard que prévu.

Et il raccrocha, lançant sans autre cérémonie son téléphone loin de lui sur le matelas.

- Papa va bien ? demanda le roux en plantant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

L'argenté tiqua et roula sur le côté, faisant passer le policier sur lui, une main caressant sans gène la cuisse pâle, l'autre dessinant des arabesques au creux de ses reins.

- On s'en fout du vieux ! Tu me disais que tu était en forme... ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le roux qui s'empara sauvagement des lèvres roses du jeune homme.

A nouveau allongé sur le dos mais cette fois sur le canapé, Gaara attendait son passage à la douche. Étant pudique, il avait ré-enfilé sa chemise et son boxer en attendant.

Hidan, lui, cherchait le bon tiroir où il avait caché son trésor. Rare étaient les gens qui connaissait les petites cachettes secrètes que contenaient les chambre VIP de la boite. Les tiroirs étaient tous munis d'un double-fond où se cachaient des seringues, des petits sachets de poudre réservés à l'usage des toxicos et même quelques flacons d'aphrodisiaque.

Hidan ne se priva pas pour prendre un exemplaire de chaque tube, sachet et seringue qu'il trouva mais il râla en ne retrouvant plus le bon tiroir. Pourtant, il était dans la bonne chambre, ça c'était sur...

Après avoir farfouiller une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un cristal aussi gros que son poing au reflets ambrés. Il le fourra dans la poche de son blouson et sortit de la salle de bain après s'être repeigné. Le policier roux s'était rendormit, un bras touchant le sol.

Ian sourit et s'accroupit devant lui. Il sortit un bout de papier et gribouilla dessus avant de le plier et de le glisser dans la poche de la chemise bleue de Gaara.

Récupérant toutes ses affaires, il quitta la chambre, laissant juste au roux la clé pour la refermer derrière lui.

Pein était assit dans la cuisine quand Hidan arriva, trainant les pieds. Le punk posa son journal sur la table et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu étais où et avec qui ?

- Mais c'est que tu fais vraiment papa poule, sourit Hidan en s'asseyant avec précaution sur une chaise.

Il grimaça en s'asseyant complètement et se pencha en avant pour se retrouver à moitié couché sur la table.

- Je ne rigole pas. Tu étais où ?

- En boite. J'ai récupéré ton cailloux, fit l'argenté en sortant le joyau et en le posant sur la table.

Le punk le prit dans sa main et le soupesa. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage et il le fourra dans sa poche.

- Très bien. Je le remettrais ce soir en main propre à notre client.

- Alors, je touche combien ?  
- La moitié te reviens, le reste va aux fonds du réseau. Sa te fais deux mille cinq cents dollars en sachant l'autre moitié va dans les fonds du réseau où tu peux piocher comme tout le monde.

- Cool.

- Je te donnerais l'enveloppe ce soir.

Hidan profita du moment pour sortir tout les petits trésors qu'il avait piqué dans la chambre VIP.

- J'ai pris ça, c'est des drogues qui endorment, toi qui en cherchait.

- C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Deidara.

- T'as besoin de lui faire fermer son clapet ? plaisanta l'argenté.

- Arrête tes conneries. Il en a besoin pour les faire copier et les revendre.

La discussion ne l'intéressait plus alors Hidan se leva précautionneusement, grimaçant en sentant des lancements dans le bas de son dos. Grimace qui n'échappa pas au punk.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec qui ?

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi petit papounet ?

- Je suis sérieux. Et arrête avec ce surnom, je ne suis pas ton père. Je te rappelle que je t'ai tiré de ton orphelinat miteux aussi.

- J'étais avec un gentil monsieur, répondit Hidan, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il quitta la cuisine pour aller regarder la télévision en se demandant si le postérieur du policier allait mieux que le sien.

Gaara froissa le morceau de papier avoir noté le numéro de téléphone de l'argenté. Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il enregistré ? Pour un nouveau rendez-vous ? Avec un homme inconnu des services de police et qui l'avait assommé pour s'enfuir ? Et avec qui il avait quand même passé une nuit torride ? Alors qu'il était encore mineur ?

Le policier se regarda dans le miroir, son portable toujours à la main. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Il avait déjà eu des rendez-vous avec d'autre homme mais son sens de la rationalité l'avait toujours interdit de sortir avec des inconnus louches. Pourtant il appréciait bien la compagnie du jeune homme...

Mais il devait quand même se méfier. Il n'avait pas été dupe quant à l'appel que Ian avait reçu. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas son vrai père...

Plein de soupçons, il enfila son pantalon et remit son couteau dans la poche intérieure de son pantalon avec de quitter la chambre, emportant les petites clés de la chambre avec lui.

Peu de temps après, son patron l'appela pour une ronde de quartier alors qu'il était censé être en repos. Avec un soupire, le roux se mit en route chez lui pour se changer et mettre sa tenue de service avant de commencer sa surveillance, s'asseyant de temps en temps sur un banc pour attendre que de certains lancements diminuent.

* * *

* L'état dans lequel on est tous après avoir fait une grasse matinée x))  
Enfin, c'est le cas pour moi... xD

* * *

Vala mon chapitre 3. J'adore Hidan  
*baaave*  
Sinon, vous pensez quoi de Gaara et Hidan ?  
Vous pensez qu'il se passera quoi ?  
Moi je sais moi je sais ^o^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Une Seconde Chance  
**

**Chapitre 5  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame Action et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! Suite à une review de **Lanasheya** j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction en tenant compte de ses remarques. Pour le moment, je la laisse telle qu'elle est mais je pense la modifier vers les vacances de noël, quand j'aurais plus de temps. Voilà, à part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Pein sortit son portable dernier cri et regarda l'heure. La nuit tombait lentement, assombrissant avec douceur le centre-ville éclairé par les lampadaires. Ce soir, il aurait enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser du poulet qui leur tournait autour.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres. Hidan avait aménagé la cave, tout était près. Son regard se posa sur le trottoir d'en face. Le chasse au poulet touchait à sa fin.

Hidan s'étira sur le canapé. Il passé l'après-midi à légumer sur son canapé, regardant la trilogie de _Matrix_, accompagné de Deidara qui gribouillait sur son cahier. L'argenté regarda le blond sérieux et sourit. Dieux qu'il aimait l'embêter !

Hidan se décala doucement près du blond penché sur son calepin posé sur ses genoux.

- Approche-toi encore et je t castre, fit le blond sans même lever la tête.

Hidan sourit et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Deidara.

- Tu ne tiens pas à la vie, pas vrai ? fit le blond en plantant ses yeux bleu dans ceux de l'argenté.

- Pas trop non, sourit l'autre sans se déloger.

Il fit glisser sa main et enserra la taille du blond, histoire d'embêter un peu plus Deidara.

Le résultat fut bref. Et rapide. Le blond prit son calepin à deux mains et le lui écrasa violemment sur la figure. Hidan, insensible au choc, partit d'un immense fou rire qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le blond qui se jeta sur lui et continua à le frapper. Les bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger le visage, l'argenté laissait libre court à son hilarité, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alerté par les cris de rage de blond et par le rire sonore, un autre habitant de la cachette fit son apparition dans la pièce. D'un geste puissant il attrapa Deidara par sa queue de cheval et le tira en arrière pour séparer les deux hommes.

- Putain mais vous avez quel âge bordel de merde !

- Oh, Déjà que t'es pas souvent là Itachi, t'es pas drôle non plus ! fit Hidan en se levant en prenant appui sur le canapé.

- Je rentre de mission, je suis haché et je peux pas dormir parce que vous avez toujours quatre ans d'âge mental !

- C'est lui qui a quatre ans ! protesta le blond en se frottant le cuir chevelu.

- Ta gueule.

- Charmant, commenta Hidan et se rasseyant sur le canapé.

Le portable du blond retentit et il décrocha aussitôt.

Pendant qu'Hidan s'en donnait à coeur joie pour critiquer le goût vestimentaire du brun, il échangea quelques mots avant de décrocher.

- Itachi, intervint le blond, empêchant le brun d'étriper Hidan, sors la bagnole, Pein à chopé le flic il nous attend à deux rues d'ici, faut faire vite.

Itachi jeta un mauvais regard à l'argenté tout sourire et quitta la pièce avec le blond, laissant Hidan seul.

L'argenté s'étira et décida qu'il allait faire une petite sieste. Le vieux canapé grinça quand il se leva et et il monta les vieux escaliers de bois vers l'étage supérieur. Quand Pein avait annoncé trois ans plus tôt qu'il avait un nouveau repère au petit gang, il ne s'était pas attendu à un vieux bâtiment tout pourri en plein cent-ville dont le plancher et les escalier était en vieux bois. Les fenêtres étaient toute comblées, la cheminée carrément bouchée, l'eau était froide et il n'y avait presque pas d'électricité.

Mais au moins personne ne se douterais que le gang le plus important et le plus recherché de la ville se trouvait ici et l'état du bâtiment jurait totalement avec le mobilier. La vielle brique des murs du salon faisait tâche comparé à l'écran plasma et à la grande chaine hi-fi du rez-de-chaussée.

A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et entama une petite sieste, entendant à peine la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Il se réveilla vers le milieu de la nuit, surpris d'avoir dormi autant. Il se leva lourdement, incapable de se rendormir. Il se leva et descendit les escalier, en quête de nourriture pour son ventre affamé.

La lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Il pénétra dans la pièce et ouvrit le frigo.

- Tiens donc, un revenant. A force de vivre la nuit, tu va finir par devenir un vampire, fais gaffe, il parait que c'est mauvais pour la santé, fit. Itachi en finissant de lire son journal, à la table de la cuisine.

Hidan prit une assiette de lasagnes et s'assit à la table.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il a parlé le poulet ?

- Non. Et pourtant Pein y est allé de main forte. On y est tous passé, il a rien dit. Pein l'a laissé à la cave. On le tue demain.

- Ben merde. C'est rare ça, d'habitude Pein les fais tous parler en peu de temps. Même toi ?

- J'ai pas voulut y aller. Je passe jamais après Pein, c'est un miracle si ils sont encore en bon état.

- Hm c'est vrai. Mais je mange, là !

- Tu devrais y aller toi. En plus il est roux, il devait te plaire.

Hidan se leva d'un bon.

- T'as dis quoi ?!

- Il est roux, mais calme-toi, c'était pas pour t'énerver que je disais ça...

- Non non, j'y vais...

L'argenté quitta rapidement la cuisine et descendit les escalier quatre à quatre, le coeur battant la chamade. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la cave. Aucun son n'en provenait et Hidan resta quelques temps paralysé, la main sur la poignée. Il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que le policier ne soit pas le bon. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-il une boule au ventre ? Il n'avait fait que coucher avec cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas !

Après un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, il ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de renfermé et sang séché lui emplit les narines, lui donnant la nausée. Hidan avait toujours évité la cave, l'odeur lui était insupportable.

La pièce en elle-même était vide, à part une chaise au centre ou était attaché le prisonnier. L'uniforme déchiré laissait voir son torse écarlate qui se levait au rythme de sa respiration. Hidan reconnu les entailles écarlates sur le torse du policier comme étant l'œuvre de Pein. La tête dissimulée sous un sac de toile et rejetée en arrière, le prisonnier crispa ses mains attachées derrière son dos en entendant Hidan s'approcher.

Le coeur cognant de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique, l'argenté se plaça devant l'homme attaché à la chaise et mit la main sur le sac de toile et le retira vivement.

* * *

Je sens que beaucoup de personnes vont me détester pour cette fin de chapitre...  
Heu... vous le trouvez comment ?  
Perso j'aime bien quand il fait chier Deidara ^^

Mais bref, vous en pensez quoi pour le moment ?  
Des suggestions pour la suite ?  
Que se passera-t-il ?


	6. Chapitre 6

**Une Seconde Chance  
**

**Chapitre 6  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame Action et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! Suite à une review de **Lanasheya** j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction en tenant compte de ses remarques. Pour le moment, je la laisse telle qu'elle est mais je pense la modifier vers les vacances de noël, quand j'aurais plus de temps. Voilà, à part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le coeur cognant de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique, l'argenté se plaça devant l'homme attaché à la chaise et mit la main sur le sac de toile et le retira vivement.

Les yeux du policier étaient bandés mais ses cheveux roux en batailles et la peau pâle ainsi que le tatouage sur le front faillirent faire s'étrangler Hidan.

- Comment t'es arrivé là... murmura-t-il tout bas, choqué.

Sur tout les policiers de la ville, il fallait que ce soit le sien qui se fasse prendre !

Le roux redressa la tête et la tourna en direction de la voix.

- Ian ? Ian c'est toi ?

- Nn... nan, vous... vous faites erreur, tenta d'articuler l'argenté.

La boule grossissait dans sa gorge de son mensonge et il eut envie de se faire tout petit.

- Où je suis ? demanda faiblement le policier.

- Je peux rien dire...

Hidan était incapable de bouger. Il avait terriblement honte et ne savait pas quoi faire. A l'opposé, il ne pouvait pas partir. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

- Ils vont me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

L'argenté de répondit pas, connaissant trop bien la réponse. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, luttant contre ses propres larmes.

- Je crois qu'on aurait jamais du se rencontrer...

Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Si Gaara avait pu voir son visage, il aurait vu de minces sillons sur ses joues...

Hidan partit vomir aux toilettes dès qu'il quitta Gaara. Malade à en crever... Il se savait responsable la mort du policier et pourtant ce n'était pas le premier de ses amants que Pein allait tuer.

Agenouillé dans les toilettes et le corps parcouru de violents spasmes, l'argenté voulait fuir loin de tout mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

On frappa à la porte des toilettes.

- Hidan, sort de la, Pein a besoin de toi ! fit la voix de Deidara.

- Ouais, j'arrive...

Après un effort qui lui sembla inhumain, Hidan se releva, le coeur toujours au bord des lèvres. Deidara le regarda étrangement.

- Tu es sur que sa va ?

- Ouais, indigestion... répondit l'argenté en allant vers le salon.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et Deidara faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Pein se tenait debout, les bras croisés devant trois hommes aux yeux bandés, attachés sur des chaises comme Pein l'avait fait pour Gaara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Hidan, étonné.

- Le rouquin n'était pas seul, Itachi m'a aidé pour choper les trois autres.

- Tu va m'aider, on les descends à la cave avec l'autre.

- Non ! fit brusquement Hidan, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner dans la cave. Je veux dire, laisse-les ici, je m'en occupe.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit prit le couteau posé sur la table basse et fit mine de jongler avec. Pein eut un sourire carnassier et il quitta la pièce. La porte fermée, il vérifia que personne ne pourrais l'entendre et se plaça derrière un des policier, de manière à lui parler discrètement.

- Vous êtes des collègues de Gaara ?

- Va te faire voire.

- Je veux juste savoir si vous pouvez l'aider. Le bâtiment comporte étages, vous êtes au rez-de-chaussée et Gaara est attaché à une chaise, au sous-sol. Ils ont prévus de le tuer demain, ce sera votre tours après.

- Je ne comprend pas, qui es-tu ? demanda le policier ligoté.

- Quelqu'un qui tiens à ce que Gaara reste en vie.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Hidan se mordit la lèvre. La situation commençait à mal tourner...

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à voir ce rouquin me clamser entre les doigts, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Tu es son nouvel amant ?

- Que savez-vous de moi ?

- Rien. Gaara reste toujours sobre sur ses conquêtes... je l'ai deviné parce qu'il semblait joyeux en ce moment.

Hidan faillit avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il reprit contenance et continua d'essayer de parler.

- Si... je vous donne ceci ? Vous le sauverais ?

Il joignit le reste à la parole et glissa un petit coutelas dans le bas du pantalon, de sorte à ce qu'il soit caché mais que le policier puisse quand même l'atteindre.

- Ce soir, tout le monde va se coucher tôt, ils se lèveront tôt pour tuer Gaara et vous après. La porte de la cave sera ouverte, sauvez-le...

- Mais qui es-tu ?

- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas réellement de nom...

Le plus innocemment du monde, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambres, incapable de trouver le sommeil...

_ Six hommes lourdement armés contournaient la grande demeure désaffectée. Dès le signal, ils pénètreraient dans la maison..._

Le jour se levait, toute la bande était assise à la cuisine. Hidan, lui, était incapable de manger tant son estomac était noué. Ce matin, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un mourir... _et surtout pas son roux !_

Pourtant, pour tous les autres, c'était un jour ordinaire. Un meurtre de plus, un flic en moins, plus de liberté pour permettre au gang d'agir... Et un triste amant en moins pour un Hidan qui venait de découvrir enfin l'amour véritable...

L'argenté sursauta en sentant la poigne de Pein se refermer sur son épaule.

- Debout Ian, on descend.

- Attends, là, on descend où ?

- Tu tue le policier, je veux te voir le faire.

Même le ventre vide, Hidan en eut la nausée.

- N... nan, je suis pas bien, je vais...

Il se leva pour quitter la cuisine mais Pein le retint en lui prenant la mâchoire dans une main.

- J'ai dis : Tu le tue. Et si tu ne le fais pas, non seulement c'est moi qui le tue, mais tu y passe après !

Hidan déglutit et eut envie de partir loin quand le punk lui fourra un révolver chargé dans les mains. Suivit de Pein, il passa dans le salon, faisant ouvertement une remarque sur le fait que la porte de la cave n'était pas bien fermée à l'adresse des policier toujours attachés à leur chaise.

Luttant contre ses propres larme il descendit les escaliers de la cave à contrecœur, Pein sur ses talons. Si Pein ne l'avait pas suivit, il aurait eut _une_ chance de faire s'échapper le roux mais maintenant, c'était fichu. Hidan se gifla mentalement pour avoir une poisse pareille.

Une fois entré dans la pièce, l'argenté lutta contre l'odeur immonde qui lui emplissait le nez. Et se força à regarder le corps attaché à la chaise, immobile. Pein le poussa en avant et Hidan eut l'impression que chaque pas vers le corps inerte de son amant lui coutait toutes ses forces.

A présent, sa main droite tremblait sur le révolver et Hidan se mit à prier très fort pour que Gaara soit endormit, ainsi, peut-être ne sentirait-il pas la balle lui ôter la vie...

Sa prière fut brisée quand la tête rousse se redressa. Hidan eut l'impression que les orbes émeraude le regardaient à travers le bandeau que le policier avait sur les yeux.

- Tu tire ou pas ? s'exclama Pein, plein d'impatience.

- Je...

Hidan se tut en entendant des bruits de pas précipités dans les escalier. Pein et lui se retournèrent à temps pour voir une quinzaine de policier de la BAC* pénétrer dans la l'entrée de la cave, leurs armes pointées sur les deux hommes. Pein sortit un long couteau bien en vue et se positionna derrière le corps attaché de Gaara, sa lame sous la gorge du policier.

- Hidan, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire pervers en direction des policiers armés, tire.

- Je peux pas, si je tire on est mort tout les deux...

Il se déplaça lentement de façon à être dans le champs de vision mais son arme pointée sur le corps de Gaara.

Un homme plus grand que les autres s'avança, son armée pointée sur Hidan.

- Posez vos armes à terre, vos hommes sont mort à l'étage, vous n'avez aucune chance...

- Hidan, _tire_ ! fit Pein.

L'argenté n'entendait plus rien que les battements de son propre coeur. Si il tirait, les policier les tueraient aussi mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Pein égorgerais le roux et les policier les tueraient quand même.

Près à faire un geste dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, Hidan arma le révolver et le pointa sur Gaara, le doigt posé sur la gâchette... puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il modifia la position de l'arme, ferma les yeux et tira. Le coup de feu retentit dans toute la maison.

* * *

* Brigade de Police Criminelle

* * *

Alors ? Sur qui a tiré Hidan ?  
Quelles sont vos impressions ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Une Seconde Chance  
**

**Chapitre 7  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)**  
**

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame Action et Romance

**Disclaimer** : Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous ! Suite à une review de **Lanasheya** j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction en tenant compte de ses remarques. Pour le moment, je la laisse telle qu'elle est mais je pense la modifier vers les vacances de noël, quand j'aurais plus de temps. Voilà, à part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Près à faire un geste dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, Hidan arma le révolver et le pointa sur Gaara, le doigt posé sur la gâchette... puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il modifia la position de l'arme, ferma les yeux et tira. Le coup de feu retentit dans toute la maison.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis il y eut un long silence. La main tremblante, Hidan laissa tomber l'arme a terre et rouvrit les yeux. Le corps de Pein était écroulé dans une marre de sang et les policier avaient tous leurs armes braquées sur lui.

Le jeune homme marcha mécaniquement près du corps écroulé. L'esprit vide et la bouche sèche d'avoir commit un tel geste, il tenta de chercher le pouls du punk mais il ne le trouva pas. Et voila... en moins d'une heure, il avait perdu ce qui avait toujours été une famille pour lui... Plus de Deidara à taquiner, plus d'Itachi a faire râler et plus de Pein pour le considéré comme un fils. Hidan se sentait vide.

Au moins, Gaara était en vie et lui, il passerais le reste de sa vie en prison, inculpé pour trafic de drogue, détournement de fond et assassinats répétés...  
La surprise passée, les policier de la BAC se mirent à grouiller dans la pièces, détachant Gaara, il l'emmenèrent à l'étage tandis qu'Hidan restait médusé, les yeux perdus dans le vide, il gardait sa main figée sur le cou de son ancien, "père", patron et occasionnellement, amant.

Une main sur son épaule le secoua et il releva la tête vers un visage familier. C'était le policier à qui il avait glissé une arme.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir parler. Suivez-moi.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Hidan le suivit jusque dans l'ancien salon. En remontant, il devina à peine ce qui devait être les corps de Deidara et Itachi, recouverts de draps blancs.

- Laissez-moi avec lui, je dois lui parler, fit une voix derrière eux.

Hidan se retourna vers la vision du policier roux. Incapable de croiser ses yeux si purs, Hidan détourna le regard et suivit silencieusement le roux dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise et laissa Gaara fermer la porte à clefs.

Le roux s'adossa à la porte et le regarda. Hidan eut mal au ventre en voyant la joue droite du roux couverte d'ecchymoses et sa lèvre inférieure fendue.

Cependant, il resta un moment perdu dans les orbes vertes de roux.

Roux qui d'ailleurs, ne resta pas en place. Il prit une chaise face à l'argenté et s'assit face à lui.

- Je sais ce que tu as fais pour moi... et je sais ce que ça t'a couté...

Hidan ne répondit rien. Gaara continua.

- Et j'ai décidé... de te laisser filer.

- Hein ? s'exclama Hidan en se redressant.

- Tais-toi ! Si ils te mettent en taule, tu ne ressortira jamais avec toutes les accusations qui pèsent sur ton ancien gang ! Une vie pour une vie... fit le roux en sortant son arme. Il n'est pas chargé, mais tu sais bien te servir de la crosse...

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il tendit l'arme à l'argenté.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? A cause de moi, tu as faillis mourir !

Le policier se leva et se plaça face à l'argenté qui se leva aussi, près à affronter une cascade de reproches. Au lieu de ça, le roux se blottit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'argenté. Hidan resta un moment stupéfié, puis il enserra le corps fin de Gaara contre lui.

- Il n'y a personne dehors, pars... chuchota le roux.

Hidan écarta le roux et le regarda intensément avant de lui flanquer un puissant coup de boule dont lui seul avait le secret*. Le roux s'effondra dans ses bras et Hidan se mordit la lèvre.

Trois heures plus tard, il embarquait dans une berline d'un réseau voisin de celui de Pein et partait pour l'étranger, le visage du roux évanoui dans ses bras toujours dans son esprit.

***3 ans plus tard***

Gaara froissa une feuille de papier et la lança vers la corbeille à l'autre bout de son bureau. La boule de papier s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de la poubelle. Gaara froissa une autre feuille et la lança à nouveau. Cette activité constituait son seul passe-temps depuis les trois dernières années où il avait été promu capitaine, au vu de sa résistance face à un gang prêt à le tuer pour ne pas avoir donné d'informations sur les services de police. Personne n'avait rien soupçonné trois ans plus tôt quand on l'avait retrouvé évanouit dans la cuisine de l'ancien repère du gang d'Hidan.

Le nouveau capitaine lança une nouvelle boule de papier en regardant sa montre. Son service allait bientôt prendre fin...

On frappa à sa porte et un jeune homme blond entra.

- Capitaine, un petit garçon m'a demandé de vous donner ça.

Interrogateur, Gaara tendit la main pour prendre le bout de papier

- Dan ? lu Gaara à voix haute. Je connais personne de ce nom. Tu es sur que c'est à moi que tu devais le donner ?

- Bien sur, il m'a dit " Vous pouvez donner ça au policier roux avec du maquillage noir ? " Désolé, mais vous êtes le seul à correspondre à cette description.

- Bien, merci... Allez, je vais rentrer, mon service est terminé, bonne soirée.

- Bonsoir, patron, fit l'autre policier en fermant la porte derrière son chef.

Épuisé, Gaara grimpa les dernières marches menant à son appartement. Arrivé au dernier étage, il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer ses mains moites sur le pantalon de son uniforme qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever.

- Connerie... d'ascenseur... toujours... en panne, souffla-t-il avant de redresser et de sortir son trousseau de clefs.

Avant même de l'insérer, il remarqua que la serrure avait été forcée. Réagissant par habitude, il sortit son arme et baissa le poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Le salon était plongé dans le noir en cette heure tardive d'hiver mais le policier resta figé dans le noir, le révolver tendu devant lui, prêtant attention au moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir une présence.

Une voix mielleuse s'éleva.

- Tu as toujours réagit au quart de tour...

Un léger ténor, une voix douce et mielleuse, teintée d'un pointe d'ironie. Gaara n'en revint pas.

- Je rêve...

Perdant toute notion du danger, il se dirigea à tâtons vers l'interrupteur et l'actionna. Il du s'adosser au mur pour ne pas tomber de surprise.

Allongé sur le canapé, un homme aux cheveux argentés soigneusement laqués en arrière lui souriait. L'homme s'assit et fit un geste pour inviter le policier à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Vêtu d'un costume noir, il était encore plus beau que toutes où les fois où Gaara l'avait vu.

- Comment tu es rentré ? demanda Gaara, sa propre voix lui semblant lointaine par rapport à ses battements de cœurs qui lui résonnaient dans les oreilles.

- Petit passe-partout, fit l'argenté en posant un drôle d'objet sur la table basse. Je t'ai manqué ?

Pour toute réponse le roux le prit dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un "oui".

Son propre coeur lui hurlait d'avouer son amour pour le roux et il lui semblait évident que Gaara s'en doutait. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il jeté dans ses bras ?

Fermant les yeux de délice, le cavaleur respira le parfum léger des cheveux du roux qui releva la tête pour chercher ses lèvres dont il s'empara avec une douceur extrême, révélant beaucoup de sentiments cachés depuis le début de leur liaison. L'ancien gangster répondit d'un baiser plein de fougue avant de se rappeler que la porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte.

- Trésor, tu as laissé la porte grande ouverte...

Le roux jura, se leva et claqua la porte, verrouillant toute les serrures avant de se planter devant Hidan qui restait adossé au canapé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais son tempérament impulsif ?

Le roux sourit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, passant ses mains derrière la nuque de l'argenté, il colla son ventre au sien et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis leur première nuit ensemble. L'argenté, quelque peu surpris de l'initiative de Gaara répondit avec toute la passion qui l'animait depuis ces trois dernière années passées à l'étranger à rêver chaque nuit du policier roux...

- Je vais avoir beaucoup de questions a te poser... murmura le roux entre deux baisers.

- Comme ?

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui a donné le papier au gamin ? Et donc es-tu "Dan" ? Ce qui m'amène à : Où as-tu eu de faux papiers ?

- Je peux utiliser un joker ?

- Seulement si tu promet de ne pas t'enfuir encore en m'assommant...

- Ce n'était pas dans mon programme en venant ici...

- Et il y avait quoi dans ce "programme" ?

- Quelque chose qui se passe plus habituellement dans une chambre et dans un lit, pour être plus précis...

- Tiens donc, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? sourit le roux.

- Malheureusement pour moi, tu me connais trop bien... ou pas, ajouta Hidan avec un sourire explicite.

L'argenté glissa ses mains au creux des reins du policier et appuya doucement dessus pour rapprocher le roux au dessus de lui. S'emparant avec douceur de ses lèvres il passa une main dans la chevelure incandescente de son amant retrouvé. Gaara s'écarta un moment de lui.

- Tu connais le chemin de la chambre ?

- Je vais me retrouver, répondit l'argenté.

Il passa ses mains sous les fesses du roux et se leva en titubant légèrement. Pendant que le roux resserrait ses jambes autour de ses hanches fermes, Hidan se déplaça et ouvrit une porte au hasard. Mauvaise pioche, les toilettes...

- Heu... en fait, un petit coup de main serais pas de trop...

- Au bout du couloir, à gauche... susurra le roux en lui embrassant la mâchoire.

L'argenté s'y dirigea et ouvrit une autre porte. La salle de bain.

- J'ai dis a gauche, pas à droite, andouille !

- Rho ça va, eh... grogna Hidan en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se pencha en avant pour déposer le roux sur le matelas.

- Trésor, si tu me lâche pas on va pas aller loin, sourit Hidan.

Le policier sourit doucement et attrapa son amant par le col pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. L'embrassant tendrement, le capitaine entreprit de déboutonner lentement la veste et la chemise blanche de son amant sous ses baisers brûlants.

- Tu ne m'aide pas, là, souffla le roux entre deux baisers.

Hidan rit doucement et continuant de caresser le cou fin de son amant, l'embrassant, le mordant et semant au passage quelques suçons sur la peau pâle. Il s'écarta un peu pour permettre au roux d'enlever sa chemise et en profita pour admirer son œuvre. De légères marques commençaient à apparaître sur la peau si blanche de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le roux en portant une main a son cou.

- T'as rien contre de petites marques ?

- Tant qu'elles sont petites...

Il tourna la tête vers le grand miroir mural et rougis violemment.

- Des "petites marques", hein ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, fit l'argenté en repartant à l'assaut de son policier préféré.

Torse nu, il tentait d'enlever l'uniforme du roux en parsemant de baisers brûlants chaque centimètre de la peau découverte. En retirant le pantalon du roux, il entendit un bruit métallique et sourit se penchant pour ramasser un curieux objet par terre.

- N'y pense même pas, avertit le roux assit au milieux du lit, juste vêtu d'un caleçon.

- Allez, s'il te plait... fit l'argenté en jouant avec la paire de menotte en métal.

- Alors là, même pas dans tes rêves ! Rend-moi ça, c'est pas un jouet...

- S'te plait ! supplia l'argenté en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- J'ai dis non, Hidan.

L'argenté sourit en grimpant sur le lit. Il posa l'objet métallique et repartit à la conquête du corps du capitaine... qui bougea sa main au moment où la menotte se refermait dans le vide.

- Hidan !

- Quoi ? fit l'autre avec un sourire innocent.

Le roux s'assit dans le lit, la main tendue devant lui. L'argenté râla et lui rendit les menottes. Pour plus de tranquillité, Gaara jeta l'accessoire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je ne te connaissait pas aussi... dévergondé...

- T'as encore rien vu, susurra l'argenté en allongeant son amant.

Jouant de son torse contre celui du roux, il l'embrassa passionnément, sa langue insolente venant taquiner celle de son policier préféré. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et Gaara soupira.

- Tu n'abandonne jamais ?

- Non. allez, s'il te plait ?

- Mais tu l'a trouvée où, celle-là ?

- Sous le lit, sourit Hidan. Tu peux me donner ton joli poignet ?

Après tout, au point où ils en étaient... Gaara soupira et tendit son poignet droit à son amant qui se fit une joie de l'attacher à un des barreaux du montant du lit. Satisfait, il finit de se dévêtir et remonta sur le lit. Le roux releva ses jambes et les écarta pour permettre à son amant de se s'allonger entre ses cuisses pâles.

L'argenté entreprit de parcourir tout le corps tiède de caresses et de baisers. Gaara soupira d'aise en le sentant frôler son flanc, mordre sa mâchoire, caresser ses cuisses musclées. Hidan repartit à l'assaut des lèvres si douce du roux qui ondulait sensuellement contre lui, au rythme de ses caresses. Gaara lui frôla le dos, le griffait même parfois au même moment qu'il lui mordait les lèvres.

Le roux se sentait tellement bien, se cambrant sous les caresses osées de l'argenté. Dieu qu'il était fou ! Jamais Gaara n'avait fait l'amour de cette manière avec ses autres amants, il n'y avait que l'ancien délinquant qui lui faisait perdre la tête à ce point-là. Et c'était tellement merveilleux qu'il en redemandait encore, savourant autant la peau d'Hidan contre la sienne, son bas-ventre qui se frottait outrageusement contre sa virilité que les soupirs de l'argenté contre son oreille. Sans être vulgaire, les fantasmes de son amant était d'un pure délice et Gaara commençait à s'impatienter.

Hidan se releva un peu et passa sa main entre les cuisses de son amant, frôlant avec douceur l'aine chaude de ses doigts et se délectant de la façon dont le roux gémissait en se cambrant sensuellement. Le spectacle lui plaisait autant que la fois où il avait vu le policier se préparer tout seul. Le roux gémit plus fortement et Hidan décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Mettant deux doigts dans sa bouche, il les humidifia brièvement avant d'en faire entrer un dans l'intimité de Gaara qui laissa filtrer un gémissement de douleur. Le deuxième doigt passé, l'argenté fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer au mieux son amant qui se tortillait sous lui.

Sachant pertinemment que la préparation était loin d'être plaisante pour le roux, Hidan débuta un petite série de va-et-viens dans l'intimité de son amant, cherchant quelque chose qui donnerait plus de plaisir au policier. Après une courte série de va-et-viens, Gaara commença à gémir et Hidan retira ses doigts, les remplaçant par sa virilité dans l'intimité chaude de son amant.

Le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, Hidan resta à genoux entre ses cuisses, caressant avec douceur le ventre du roux qui ne tarda pas à lui donner son feu vert.

Se rallongeant sur Gaara, Hidan s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Brûlant d'un désir contenu depuis trois ans, il se retira et pénétra le roux d'un coup sec, entamant une longue série va-et-viens presque brutaux qui firent crier son amant de plaisir.

Entre deux va-et-viens puissants, Gaara trouva le courage d'agripper l'épaule de l'argenté de sa main libre, ne retenant aucun gémissement sous les coups rapides et profonds d'Hidan en lui. Incapable d'articuler le moindre son, il se cambrait chaque fois que l'argenté entrait plus profondément en lui, lui envoyant de fulgurantes vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps.

De plus en plus excité par la façon dont son amant se mouvait en lui, Gaara referma ses jambes autour des hanches parfaites d'Hidan, l'incitant à entrer plus profondément encore en lui. Le roux voulut parler mais il ne retrouvait plus son souffle sous les assauts de son amant et se cambra plus violemment quand sa prostate fut touchée. Son épaule droite était endolorie et son poignet droit lui brûlait à force de frotter contre le métal de la menotte mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Seul comptait la présence de l'argenté, ses gémissement sonnaient comme la musique même de la luxure à ses oreilles et le doux frottement de son membre dans son intimité qui le transportait à la limite même de l'orgasme.

La pièce était emplie de leurs gémissement communs et leurs corps ondulaient avec une sensualité et une ardeur extrême, trahissant ce que les deux hommes ressentaient pour l'autre au plus profond d'eux même. Pas de mots, seulement des gémissements et des grognements de plaisirs des deux amants qui avaient cessé de se contrôler depuis un bon moment déja.

Dans un ultime coups de rein, Hidan se libéra suivit de Gaara qui se cambra une dernière fois contre son torse tiède.

Retombant lourdement sur les draps du pauvre lit malmené, Gaara essaya de retrouver son souffle mais c'était sans compter sous les baisers intenses de l'ancien délinquant qui ne lui laissaient pas de répit.

- 'Dan... souffla le policier. S'il te plait... laisse-moi... un moment...

Le concerné sourit doucement et s'allongea à côté de son capitaine adoré.

Il restèrent un moment allongés sur le dos, a contempler le plafond en reprenant leur souffle.

- Tu me croira jamais, fit Hidan après un long moment de silence.

- Essaie toujours...

L'argenté se tourna sur le côté et planta ses orbes mauves dans les émeraudes de Gaara.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Le roux sourit doucement et lui posa sa main libre sur la joue.

- Tu veux quelque chose d'encore plus dingue ? Je crois que moi aussi.

L'argenté se redressa et se pencha sur le roux qui gémit de douleur.

- Ah merde, désolé... fit Hidan en s'apercevant qu'il écrasait le bras attaché de son amant.

Il détacha la menotte du poignet fin du roux et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la marque rouge du frottement du bracelet métallique.

- Tu as de l'alcool pour désinfecter ça ? demanda Hidan.

- Quelque part dans la salle de bain, fit Gaara d'une voix lasse.

L'ancien délinquant posa doucement le poignet rouge sur le coussin près de lui et serra le roux dans ses bras, l'embrassant chastement. Gaara enroula ses bras autour du torse de son amant qui s'allongea sur le dos.

- Alors, comment tu as eu de faux papiers ?

- Secret professionnel, trésor.

- Pourquoi "Dan" comme prénom ?

L'argenté se redressa un peu et regarda son roux avec un petit sourire.

- Mon nom à l'orphelinat était Ian. Je l'ai jamais aimé et quand j'ai commencé à trainer avec Pein, mon nom de code était Hidan. Je l'ai juste décomposé du coup, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Dit, au fait... J'ai une dernière chose à te demander, trésor...

- Je t'écoute, répondit Gaara, blottit contre son amant.

- J'ai pas de logement.

- Eh ben, je vais te trouver un beau carton en bas de l'immeuble...

- Mais t'es dégueulasse !

- Je plaisante, ça va.

- Alors... je peux rester ?

- Des fois, je me demande si tu es bête ou si tu le fais exprès...

THE END

* * *

* Moi je dis : Trop romantique xDD

* * *

Et voila !

Je suis hachée, j'espère que cette fin vous a plus, et le petit lemon aussi ;)

Bonne soirée à tous ^^


End file.
